


Страж на стене

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [7]
Category: Dominion (TV), Godzilla - All Media Types, Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Evil!Mothra, Gen, Light Horror, Post-Canon, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Свято место пусто не бывает, и в оставленный Богом город стучится новое божество, обещая Джеку трон и защиту.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin & David Shepherd, Jack Benjamin & Michael (Dominion & Legion)
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021





	Страж на стене

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Крылья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876896) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021). 



> Сиквел к командному мини [«Крылья»](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF_Kings_2021_wtfk21_gpg13_texts/works/28876896). Разрешение автора получено. 
> 
> Идея о Мотре, пожаловавшей в Гильбоа, принадлежит МКБ-10

_"Я поставил стражей на стенах города, не умолкнут они ни днем, ни ночью. О вы, напоминающие Господу, не переставайте!"_

Строчка из давней проповеди крутится в голове. Нет уже давно ни Сэмюэльса, который ее читал, ни отца, который, сидя рядом, внимал словам преподобного. А вот стражи с тех пор появились, как ни смешно. Джек и сам теперь — страж на стене.

Точнее, на крыше Дворца Единства — одного из самых высоких зданий города. Была еще парочка, но от них остались дымящиеся развалины. Бабочка задела крылом, поди ты. 

И самое паршивое — что радары замечают "бабочку" через раз на третий. Так что бойцам отряда Архангела приходится дежурить на крышах, и в небе постоянно висят вертушки. 

_"Не переставайте!"_

Джек зевает. 

— Может, сменить, ваше высочество? — голос из-за спины. Он оборачивается.

— Никак нет, ваше величество.

Шепарда-то зачем сюда принесло?

Король одет по всей форме. И каску, и бронежилет не забыл. И бинокль болтается на груди — теперь никто не выходит без бинокля. Самое раздражающее — даже после нескольких лет правления он не выглядит в этой форме потешным солдатиком. 

— Вы бы, Ваше величество, сошли вниз, — говорит Джек. 

Королю полагается сидеть в бункере или прогуливаться по тоннелям, любезно прорытым их новыми друзьями из Гефа. А не торчать на крыше. 

— Бог с тобой, — морщится Шепард, и Джека подмывает спросить: какой еще Бог. — Ты же сам знаешь, я военный.

— Был военным, пока не стал королем. И теперь не имеешь права подвергать себя опасности. Народ и так в панике, а что будет, если тебя убьют?

Шепард его будто не слышит. 

— Твои гвардейцы говорят, ты угадываешь, когда она прилетит? 

Джек про себя вздыхает. _Так вот зачем вы пожаловали, Ваше величество. Хотите проверить, не появился ли в этом городе кто-то избраннее вас..._

_И что вы будете делать, если появится?_

— Я смотрю на тень, — объясняет он. Шепард становится совсем рядом и зачем-то расчехляет бинокль.

— Знаешь, — говорит он задумчиво, — когда я служил на передовой, то всегда угадывал, когда "Голиафы" начнут стрелять. Ребята думали, это какое-то чудо. Но на самом деле вся соль была в обертках от сэндвичей. Понимаешь, о чем я, Джек? — он по-мальчишески улыбается, вдруг напомнив того провинциального солдатика, который на вечеринке в свою честь не знал, куда себя деть. — Уверен, у тебя тоже есть какая-то обертка. Но ты мне ее не покажешь.

— Я просто страж на стене, — говорит Джек. 

— Если серьезно — тебя бы и правда сменить. 

— Скоро, — обещает Джек. — Михаил в темноте видит, как кошка. 

— Как он? — спрашивает Шепард, и Джек слышит: это не притворная забота. И стоит ли удивляться: на бескрылых плечах Михаила сейчас покоится все королевство. 

— На ногах, в сознании и дерется. Могло быть хуже. Наверное. 

Джек любит смотреть, как архангел сражается. Как его нечеловечески сильное, нечеловечески быстрое тело вламывается в гущу врагов, осыпает их молниеносными ударами в абсолютной, предвечной жестокости, которой люди не знают — как не знают ничего абсолютного, ибо это удел небес. Джек любуется его худым телом, скроенным по другим лекалам — чуть выше обычного, чуть прямее, с немного смещенным центром равновесия, и удивительно — эта инаковость не пугает, не отталкивает, напротив — приковывает взгляд. Его глаза без радужки горят темным, яростным огнем. Этот огонь он смиряет, когда оказывается рядом с Джеком, вместо него в глазах — неугасимое беспокойство, которого Джек не потерпел бы ни от кого другого, кроме архангела. 

Джек любит смотреть, как он сражается, но до недавнего времени делал это редко: когда дерешься рядом, по сторонам смотреть некогда. Наблюдать выходит только на экране, а это значит, что им приходится разделяться.

Но разбиться на смены — единственная возможность заставить Михаила отдохнуть. 

Джек теперь живет в его покоях — ребята даже не прохаживаются на их с архангелом счет, и это показывает, как все они напуганы проклятой небесной штукой. Джеку так спокойнее: он скорее окажется наверху в случае тревоги. Спит он когда в смежной спальне, а когда и на широкой кровати архангела, и просыпается в непреходящей тревоге. Раньше Михаил мог бодрствовать неделями, а теперь его все чаще сваливает непробудным ангельским сном У Джека уже входит в привычку трогать его лоб и проверять повязку в глупой надежде, что рана наконец-то затянулась. 

— Небесная сталь, — объяснил он тогда Джеку, морщась от боли. — Как только низшие ее раздобыли...

Низшего со странным темным ножом Джек зарубил сам — страх придал ему сил. А потом бросился к Михаилу, который стоял на коленях в пыли, стиснув предплечье над раной. Над его верхней губой блестел совсем человеческий пот. 

— Ничего. Повезло, что не в живот и не в грудь. 

Рану ничего не брало; в первый же вечер врачи зашили ее, но нити разъело, будто кислотой. Оставалось только перевязывать день ото дня, надеясь, что он не истечет кровью. Кроме них двоих — и еще короля — никто не знает об этой ране. Михаил не показывает слабости перед отрядом. Только Джек замечает, что он бледнее обычного и старается беречь правую руку. 

А вот крылья у Михаила с тех пор принялись расти. Так, словно от удара небесной сталью тело архангела вспомнило, что и само сотворено на небесах. Но с Джеком они о крыльях не говорили. И Джек догадывался, почему.

А если бы не догадывался — бабочка бы ему объяснила. 

Нож передали в лабораторию, и с тех пор техники корпят над сталью, пытаясь создать такой же сплав. Им бы не помешало для борьбы с черноокими...

— Это небесная сталь, — качает головой Михаил. — У вас не выйдет ее синтезировать.

А Джек теперь боится каждого клинка. И рад, что черноокие не показываются уже неделю, хотя, как и остальные, подозревает, что это не к добру. 

Прежде она их приводила. Может, теперь она их прогнала? Но зачем бы ей?

Джек боится, что знает ответ. 

"Свято место пусто не бывает", — вот еще одна фраза, застрявшая в голове. Стоило ожидать: если Бог их покинет, на его место сразу стянутся другие сущности — божества ли, демоны, неважно, главное — одинаковая у всех жажда играть с людскими судьбами. Словно приютских детей пустили к кукольному домику. 

_Дунут, плюнут — дом и развалится_ , думает Джек. 

Упрямый Шепард торчит с ним до самого конца караула, до заката. Видимо, во дворце совсем уже не осталось дел. Но даже приятно, что кто-то сейчас таращится в пустоту вместо него. Шепард не прав: Джек далеко не всегда может предсказать, когда она появится.

***

Михаил, по-прежнему бледный, заступает на дежурство, а Джек возвращается в пентхаус и, не раздеваясь, падает на кровать. В последнее время он привык к ночным сиренам, но надеется, что хотя бы эту ночь проспит. 

Так и происходит; он просыпается на рассвете и, не открывая глаз, ощущает рядом присутствие Михаила. Правильно; пять ноль-ноль, "третья стража" уже заступила на пост. Он потягивается с облегчением: ночь прошла без тревог. И сквозь ресницы разглядывает Михаила. Тот стоит у окна в слабых розовых лучах солнца, и Джек от одного этого вида испытывает усталое сонное блаженство. А ведь ему выпало счастье, которое другим смертным вряд ли когда доставалось: видеть архангела совсем близко день ото дня. Он соврал бы, сказав, что ему не хочется большего — но и просто вот так наблюдать за Михаилом, пока тот, задумавшись о чем-то, стоит у окна в недостижимой для человека неподвижности, видеть его прямую обнаженную спину... 

Михаил поворачивается, как-то по-особому расправляет плечи — и теперь Джек их видит. Два тяжелых темных крыла — только что их не было, и не было даже тех незаживающих ссадин, которые давно затянулись. Черные перья блестят. Архангел раздумчиво водит кончиками крыльев, словно проверяя их подвижность, и Джек, сам того не сознавая, перестает дышать. Но стоит ему моргнуть — и чужие крылья исчезают; и весь последующий день Михаил о них молчит. 

Конечно. Если ему вернули крылья — значит, его ждут домой. Значит, Бог настолько боится его и нуждается в нем, что готов отменить наказание. А может быть, просто не может долго злиться на Своего сына.

***

Может, думает он, отец сам своим поклонением бабочкам (скорее короне, чем Тому, кто ее возложил), рассказывая о них раз за разом, и создал монстра — соткал его из множества слов. И теперь, когда Бог их покинул, остался только монстр — огромная желто-оранжевая бабочка с отвратительным пушистым телом. Всякий раз, прилетая, она сшибает здания, рождает ураганный ветер, расплескивает ветер. Стрелять в нее бесполезно, но они все равно стреляют.

Она словно видит Джека насквозь, словно нащупывает в нем печаль и неуверенность — и приходит, вырывая его из сна. Поверхности души касается бархатное бабочкино крыло — мягкое прикосновение почему-то омерзительно, хотя Джек даже в детстве не боялся насекомых. Он барахтается в постели, прислушивается; нет, она далеко, он не слышит в голове тяжелого гула, обычно предвещающего ее появление. Видно, ей просто захотелось поговорить. 

"Что ты будешь делать, когда он уйдет?"

 _Не твое дело_ , отчаянно думает Джек. _Не твое дело_. 

"Кто станет защищать город?"

"У нас есть армия. Есть король. Не думай, будто мы беззащитны перед тобой". 

В глубине его сознания бабочка смеется.

"Вы беззащитны перед любым богом. Вы смертные". 

Джек ей не отвечает. Пытается уловить отзвук, намек на движение, понять: пора ли уже давать тревогу, поднимать на ноги ребят на ПВО. 

"Ваш король — Избранный, это правда. Но он избран другим богом. Как думаешь, долго ли он продержится теперь?" 

Джек не выдержал.

"Почему ты приходишь с этим ко мне? Не к нему?"

"Потому что ты сын короля, — бархатное, все в пыльце крыло снова попыталось его погладить. — Потому что ты хотя бы по рассказам знаешь, что такое благословение". 

"Уйди из моего города", — думает Джек с такой силой, что вышвыривает ее — хотя бы из мыслей. 

***

Он даже не думает, что это карательная операция. Нет — по крайней мере, не в человеческом ее понятии, хотя на сей раз бабочка едва не сшибает крылом ядерный реактор. Просто демонстрация силы. Джек знает, что чудовище близко, и успевает поднять тревогу. Скоро чудовище оказывается в перекрестье лучей; зенитки на крышах открывают по ней бесполезный огонь, и Джек из укрытия смотрит, как двигается над городом огромная тень, подсвеченная лучами. 

Черноокие следуют за ней с обычным бездумным и радостным голодом, как бедняки, затесавшиеся в свиту вельможи, который о них и не подозревает, слишком далеко они плетутся. Они набрасываются на реактор, и "Отряду Архангела" приходится лететь на помощь. Михаил, как обычно, усаживается в вертушке рядом с Джеком, хотя мог бы лететь на своих двоих. И хотя битва на реакторе кровавая, и они теряют троих, и Джек так вымотан, что долетев до дворца, не может даже спать, — самым худшим в этом дне остается легкость, с которой Михаил опустился на сиденье вертолета, даже не подумав, что Джек что-то видел или заподозрил. Как будто он уже совсем сбросил Джека со счетов. 

"Я могу попросить его остаться".

Но знает, что не попросит — потому что каждый день снимает с руки Михаила окровавленную повязку. Там, на Небесах — _дома!_ — ему смогут помочь.

***

А потом, не дожидаясь, пока люди придут в себя после долгой кровавой ночи, бабочка прилетает вновь и остается. 

"Подумай, — говорит она Джеку. — Твой отец всю жизнь, на любом собрании рассказывал о бабочках, пока история у всех в зубах не навязла. Так его впечатлило благословение. Неужели ты не хочешь попробовать?"

Интересно — а если и ушедший Бог когда-то так же изводил отца, пользуясь его усталостью, слабостью, желанием править? Джек с самого детства считал, что Сайлас с Господом заодно, как два закадычных ярмарочных вора, помяни одного — тут же появится и другой. Даже сейчас ему трудно представить, чтоб отцу впихивали благословение с настырностью страхового агента. 

Нет; просто эта "бабочка" не Бог, а божество, божок, идол, увеличенный радиоактивными лучами до гигантских размеров. Но эти мысли не помогают, когда она зависает над городом, ровно держа крылья — словно отдыхает на невидимом потоке воздуха, и ни одна ракетная установка не способна ее не то, что сбить, а даже поколебать. 

На самом деле Джек и сам не знает, почему так упрямится. Спроси его раньше, сказал бы: хочет, чтобы Михаил все-таки встретился с Отцом; а значит, нельзя никому позволять занимать Господне место — на случай, если тот вернется. Но теперь у Михаила от отца подарок, а Джек, пожалуйте — ни с чем. 

"Тебе ведь не так много и надо, — говорит бабочка Джеку, который завороженно уставился на нее снизу — вместе со всеми, кого еще не эвакуировали в бомбоубежища и построенные Гефом тоннели. — Всего-то рука помощи, толчок, подстраховка, то, что без всякой просьбы с их стороны досталось и твоему отцу, и Шепарду. Ты сможешь править уж по меньшей мере не хуже их". 

***

— Джек, — Михаил ловит его прямо на крыше, удерживает за руку. — Тебе бы тоже лучше спуститься в бункер. 

На мгновение это кажется ему выходом: сойти туда, куда не проникнет ее голос.

_Остаться без благословения и даже без обещания._

Он высвобождается из хватки Михаила. Вернее, тот его выпускает и смотрит с печалью и виной.

— Она влияет на тебя, — говорит он ровно. — Она тебя изматывает, я же вижу. 

— Я в "Отряде Архангела", — в первый раз это звучит без гордости. — Мне спускаться некуда. 

— Поговори со мной, — просит Михаил, и это худшее, что он сейчас может сказать.

***

Она не двигается, не улетает, никому не вредит — просто заслоняет солнце. Сирены замолкли, выдохшись. Гражданских эвакуировали, спрятали подальше от взгляда выпученных блестящих глаз. Король опять отказывается прятаться, и принимает командование охраной реактора — вместо убитого капитана.

Может, потому она и не пытается предложить это Шепарду. Не потому, что он не сын короля, просто ему это не нужно. У него своя незыблемая, цельным куском вера — то ли в себя, то ли в отсутствующего Бога, и она защищает его крепче стен. 

Джек дожидается утра. Стоит на краю крыши в лучах странного желто-оранжевого цвета: так солнце окрашивается, проходя через ее крылья. 

"Протяни руку, — шепчет она, шелестит. Джек протягивает обе, словно приветствует ее с балкона. Зажмуривается от солнца и чувствует щекотку на запястьях. Чувствует — наконец! — то, что считают благословением божьим: не-одиночество, чувство, что в тебе нуждаются, чтобы строить мир. Он не знает, было ли так у Сайласа с его Богом; но бабочка нуждается в нем едва ли не больше, чем он в ней. 

Любому Богу нужно, чтобы его кто-то слушал. 

Джек открывает глаза: на коже выступили буквы. Теперь ее имя зудит у него на запястье. Теперь он знает, кто она. Мотра, странное чудовище, созданная при испытании ядерной бомбы, смывшей в океан целый остров. Наверное, божества так и появляются на свет: когда деяние человека настолько чудовищно, что не существует за подобное достойной кары — кара рождается из самой жестокости случившегося, обретает крылья и начинает царствовать над людьми и миром. У Мотры больше нет острова, и теперь она желает править Гильбоа. 

Странные руны шевелятся на запястьях Джека, расползаются по рукам, кишат, украшают его тонкими линиями — как сосуд. Джек чувствует Мотру в себе самом, вот она — течет теперь у него в крови. 

А раз он ее в себя впустил, значит, может и изгнать. 

***

Зря он думает, что Михаил ничего не заметит, слишком вымотанный собственной раной и слишком озабоченный новыми крыльями. Архангел перехватывает его в пентхаусе, вглядывается в лицо — словно у Джека на лбу уже стоит печать зверя. 

— Что такое? — спрашивает он с обычной тихой грустью, а потом замечает буквы — и грусть сменяется гневом. 

— Что это такое?

Сильные пальцы обнажают его запястье, отодвинув рукав, и у Джека вырывается судорожный голодный вздох. Джеку хочется, чтобы Михаил проследил за странными рунами, изучил их — изучил его всего глазами и пальцами, и... И это уже слишком похоже на богохульство. 

— Это не язык Отца, — обвиняет Михаил. Ярость сгущается в его глазах, как буря. Он пару раз встряхивает Джека. — Что ты наделал, Джек? Ты это хотя бы понимаешь? 

Кажется, еще немного — и его выпорют, как нашкодившего ребенка. Даже эта мысль в сердце отзывается восторгом. 

— Ты впустил ее в себя, — почти кричит Михаил. И где хваленое архангельское спокойствие? 

— Впустил, — он наконец выплескивает копившуюся горечь. — Потому что нас должен кто-то защитить, когда ты уйдешь!

— Я уйду? — Михаил отстраняется, отпускает его руку. 

— Я видел то, что ты не желаешь показывать. Господь простил тебя — отлично. Тебя ждут у другого очага. А у нас другого нет, ты извини. 

Михаил долго смотрит на него — молча, а потом отступает к окну и спиной падает вниз. И — у Джека только раз успевает ударить сердце, — тут же взлетает на мощных крыльях и растворяется в ночи. 

"Вот так теперь и будут кончаться все наши споры"? — Джек бы посмеялся над собственной шуткой, но ему некогда. 

***

Он пробегает с десяток лестничных пролетов вниз, и только тогда вспоминает о лифте. Как следует натягивает рукава на запястья прежде, чем показаться в лаборатории. Внутри он прислоняется к стене и смотрит на царящую в коридорах спокойную суету, подслушивает обрывки научного жаргона. Успокаивается.

В Шайло хватает тех, кто защитит город. Кто станет стражем на стене. Даже если у них не будет больше ни богов, ни ангелов. 

На него смотрят странно, когда он требует тот кусок небесной стали.

— Ненадолго, — обещает Джек. — Я верну. 

— Под расписку, сэр.

Джек невольно улыбается, расписываясь: бюрократия переживет любой конец света. Может, она и есть единственное настоящее божество. 

Потом его снова несет наверх, на крышу. Он не заглядывает в покои архангела. То, что сейчас происходит, его уже не касается: это между ним и Мотрой. Выбравшись на свой любимый участок крыши, он прячется от ветра. Не хватает еще, чтобы кусок стали выскользнул из рук: лаборатория ему не простит. 

Теперь можно и завернуть рукава. Руны теснятся на коже, трепещут от биения пульса на запястьях. В крови бурлит сила, которой Мотра с ним поделилась; бурлит ее собственная надежда.

Он не знает, много ли вреда удастся ей причинить, но надеется, что отобьет у нее желание прилетать. Примеривается получше — успевает ощутить ее волнение и испуг — и со всей силы проводит острым осколком по цепочкам букв. Еще и еще. Цепочки распадаются, руны как будто скукоживаются, и Джека ударяет болью — то ли чужой, то ли своей.

— Exorcizamus te, — шепчет он, как заведенный, орудуя небесной сталью. Руки наполняются тупой болью, пальцы слабеют. Поднимет ли он оружие еще когда-нибудь?

Неважно; у Шайло довольно стражей. 

— Изгоняю тебя....

Небо идет рябью, зависшее в нем существо корчится, мучается, кричит, разрывая Джеку сознание. 

— Уходи. Уходи из города, найди себе...

Он стоит на коленях, прислонившись к ограждению крыши. Оказывается, так гораздо легче. Стоит прямо в алой луже, но об этом он сейчас не хочет думать.

— Найди себе другого. Другого короля, другую марионетку. Убирайся, откуда пришла. 

Джек становится легким, невесомым, вот сейчас он перевалится через ограждение и тоже полетит, как бабочка.

— Джек!

Мир над ним темнеет. Смыкается двумя темными крыльями, забирает его в теплый непроницаемый кокон, отрезает от криков и от боли. Здесь, в тихом шелестящем убежище, его обнимают знакомые руки. Вот же оно. Настоящее благословение. Вот как оно, значит. Когда чувствуешь себя укрытым от всего, защищенным, утешенным. Когда легкие перья щекочут лоб, прогоняя мысли и терзания. 

Так жаль, что он не узнал этого раньше.

— Нет, — шепчет Михаил. — Нет. Нет, Отец. Даже Ты не можешь быть так жесток. 

Надо же, про себя удивляется Джек. Архангел, а такой наивный. 

Потом рядом откуда-то вспыхивает огонь и в нос ударяет запах паленых перьев. Джек пытается непослушными пальцами удержать Михаила, чтоб не вздумал жечь такую красоту. Но у него слишком мало сил, и он с облегчением сдается, и позволяет убежищу вобрать себя и поглотить. 

***

Он просыпается на широкой кровати в пентхаусе — уставший и с пересохшим горлом, но живой. Первым делом подносит к глазам запястья: все чисто. Не осталось ни рун, ни шрамов. 

— Пить хочешь? — спрашивает Михаил. Он по-турецки сидит рядом, с мечом на коленях; судя по химическому запаху, он только что его чистил. Крылья убраны, и Джек говорит себе: хорошенького понемножку. Он жадно глотает воду из поднесенного стакана. 

— Где Мотра?

— Улетела, — говорит Михаил. 

— Думаешь, она вернется?

— Нет. 

(Только на следующий день Джек увидит — ему покажут на камерах с распирающей гордостью за "нашего архангела", как Михаил, залечив ему раны, ныряет с крыши в пустоту — а потом раскрывает крылья и кидается с мечом на уже ослабшее чудовище, раз за разом налетая порывом ветра и кромсая яркие крылья, а потом подныривает под брюхо — и Мотра, неуклюже порхая, сбрасывая на город пыльцу с израненных крыльев, ринется восвояси. И Джек поймет, посмотрев, как уверенно Михаил движется в воздушных потоках, что настоящей красоты и не видел.) 

— Ты сделал глупость, — говорит Михаил. — В этом и моя вина. Я слишком сильно испугался.

— Испугался? — ему лениво шевелиться, лениво двигаться. Он может провести отстаток жизни здесь, на кровати, рядом с архангелом. 

— Крыльев, — отвечает тот. — Я не был уверен, что это не обман, не подделка, не подкуп. Что они удержат меня, когда будет нужно. 

— Так ты... ты поэтому мне о них не говорил?

Михаил грустно улыбается:

— Ты видел мои грехи. Отчего же не допустил, что я могу испытывать страх? 

— Значит, ты не улетишь? — шепчет Джек. 

— Я обещал защищать тебя и Гильбоа. Уверен, и крылья мне дали для этого. 

— Полагаешь, твой Отец тоже так думает? — нервно смеется Джек.

— Мой Отец, — архангел выговаривает это без прежней горечи — ну верно, сделанный ему подарок немногим хуже короны, — дал и людям, и ангелам свободу выбора. Вряд ли Он до сих пор не понял, что я выбрал. 

Он протягивает руку и касается запястья Джека — там, где были руны. 

— Покажи, — шепчет Джек, и Михаил со снисходительным вздохом выпускает крылья, и дрожит, когда Джек осторожно проводит пальцами по плотной блестящей поверхности. А Джек вспоминает запах паленых перьев, и до него доходит.

— Так это я сделал глупость? Я? Твое чертово перо было у меня в подкладке, мы могли бы излечить твою рану сразу! 

Михаил сжимает губы и качает головой:

— Это твое. Пусть всегда будет с тобой, если вдруг я не успею. 

Джек молчит, и через минуту с удивлением слышит:

— Мне было такое видение. Будто они, — кивок за спину, — снова выросли, но я не успеваю тебя прикрыть. 

Джек и не знал, что архангелам тоже снятся кошмары. Он перекатывается к Михаилу поближе, и его снова прикрывает мягкое черное крыло, даря чувство абсолютной защищенности. Перья немного щекочут висок. Джек скрещивает пальцы, говоря:

— Вряд ли Он бы стал давать тебе крылья, чтобы ты не смог никого защитить.

На самом деле он вполне бы мог ждать такого от Господа. Кто он такой, чтобы понимать богов. Пока он знает только одно: Михаил не уходит. Он сидит рядом, затянув голову Джека себе на колени и раскрыв над ним крылья.

И это лучшее благословение, которого только можно ждать.


End file.
